


Heartless

by Kaishiru



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dismemberment, Established Relationship, Gore, Graphic Description, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mental Instability, No Fluff, Sad Ending, Torture, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: They say the pain of losing someone is indescribable. But Uta felt like someone ripped a part of him out of his chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't the slightest idea what made me think, "how should Uta suffer?" And my other UtaKane story is still being worked on because I can't seem to string the right words together to finish that one just yet. So, have this one of pure angst. Suffer with me. (๑و•̀ω•́)
> 
> The events of this story take place some time Maybe sometime after chapter 60? I may need to check later, but right now it is late and I am too tired to process anything.
> 
> Also please heed the tags... I am saying this since people have a tendency to complain about others not warning them when they do just that. You are the one in control of your media experience at this point.

It was a war all over the compound. The CCG was crawling all over the damn place. The ghouls who were residing in the place, fought against them, most dying and some fighting harder to stay alive by killing and eating the humans who raided their place. The raid couldn’t have happened at a better time because the Aogiri were too distracted to even notice more outsiders sneaking into their building. The second set of intruders being those from Anteiku and Tsukiyama. Fucking Tsukiyama... Uta wasn’t too fond of him being on their mission to rescue Kaneki, but they needed as much power on their side as they can get. Should Tsukiyama even lays a hand on Kaneki again, he will have to be reminded to not eat or even touch what was his. Hopefully, the man will do as he promised to do and nothing more. Well for now, it seems like Tsukiyama was proving his worth and was cutting down whichever Aogiri member were unfortunate enough to cross their group's path.

Yomo went ahead while reminding Uta to stay focused. He didn’t want his old friend to get into a fight, half-assing it because Kaneki had been captured. He knew Uta loved the half ghoul more than life itself. And Yomo also has fondness for Kaneki, though more sibling fondness than that of a lover. The silver-haired man wanted to protect Kaneki as much as Uta does. The sooner they rescue Kaneki, the better. Uta fervently hoped his lover was alive. It would be wonderful to return back home with him so they can live out their days in peace, laughing together, laying on the couch with their legs entangled, talking about whatever they want. Really, Uta just wanted to hear Kaneki talk about books to him again. That was why he even bothered to fight at all. To get back the one who completed his heart. The man who made him feel whole.

The group of three continued on and approached the next floor, the building shook with an explosion happening outside. The CCG wasn’t holding anything back. Uta felt like he and the others should hurry and find Kaneki. They barged into a room full of scared ghouls. The burly one with a goatee was shifting his body between Uta and the others and his comrades. Tsukiyama was the first to speak up.

“It seems like Kaneki isn’t here after all.” Tsukiyama sighs as he ran a hand through his purple hair. The trio was about to leave when the man protecting the smaller and weaker ghouls said something that made them stop in their tracks.

“Kaneki-san? Are you guys looking for him?” he asked and Uta was the first to respond to his question, unable to help himself.

“Yes and we are in a rush so if you know which room he is in, it would be prudent for you to tell us,” Uta stated, wondering how this guy knows Kaneki. It didn’t seem like this guy was the type Kaneki would spend his time with. Then again, Uta was not one to talk. “And I would like to know how you know him.”

“We're acquaintances, nothing more. He is a good guy and he talks about Anteiku and a guy he likes. I’m guessing it is you?” he explained. “I’m Banjou, by the way.”

“Yes, that’s right. Where is Kaneki?” Uta demanded, not wanting to be rude but this wasn’t a time for idle chatter. He wanted to get Kaneki back.

“Yamori probably has him in his playroom,” Banjou shudders at the thought, knowing what happens in that particular room. “It's further down the hall. The final door on the right. But he's probably already…” He stopped there as if he didn’t wish to think of the worst. Kaneki didn’t deserve that no matter how much he smelled like Rize.

The rest of Banjou’s words weren’t registering with Uta whose eyes were trained on a particular room down the long corridor. The tattooed ghoul glanced down the hall and knew Banjou was telling the truth. His Kaneki was in there. He can sense it, but...something felt wrong. Almost like he was in a trance, Uta walked, almost ran down the hall without Banjou's, Yomo's, or even Tsukiyama's protests. He didn’t want to think of anything else. The tattooed ghoul just wanted his heart back in his arms, safe. That was the only thing he wanted.

As he drew closer to the room, something stopped him in his tracks. There was the unmistakable stench of a ghoul and a sweet smell of a human. The smell of blood was thick in the air around him so suddenly and would have made his mouth water if he wasn’t feeling so much dread, his heart sinking into his lower stomach. That wonderful scent he loved belonged to one person and one person alone. Uta almost prayed to god for it to not be who he was thinking of. However, in his heart, he **_knew_**.

Kaneki.

Without wasting any time, he burst into the room, the smell of blood hitting him more now he was in the doorway. It wasn’t what made his heart shatter. A scream ripped through the air as kakugan activated eyes watched the insane blond man rip out the heart from a mauled looking white-haired male's chest. No… He could not believe it. He didn’t want to believe it. Flesh torn from bone and another scream erupted from Kaneki, weaker this time. He was too destroyed and lost so much blood… How was he not regenerating? Actually, Kaneki was regenerating. It was just very slowed. Uta knew the answer as to why as Yamori turned to face him. He should run, yet his feet remained planted on the black and white tiled floor. He felt his mind go completely blank, his vision reduced to a small tunnel as it focused on the love of his life and the man devouring him.

“I’m surprised you were able to get past my people, mask maker. Have you come to retrieve Kaneki?” he asked in a casual tone, basically mocking Uta. This sick bastard knew who he was to Kaneki alright. The heart in his hand beat for a few seconds before stopping as the man bit into it, humming in satisfaction at the taste. “Such a shame you kept such a delicious boy in your possession. He should be shared. I may have ate too much of him. Oh well.”

Yamori roughly threw the near lifeless Kaneki to the ground. It didn’t look like Kaneki was moving or even breathing at this point. That was the final straw for the mask maker. From his shoulder blades his kagune came out, a blood red color and shining like wings of an angel, but more deadly. They fanned out around him like he was preparing to fly at a moment's notice. Yamori's own kagune had came out as soon as he saw Uta's appear and he lunged at him attempting to strike at him. Uta stood there, his kagune practically shielding him from the straight forward attack. It didn’t even make him budge. His kagune was strong. Very strong and fast. It was unheard of.

Yamori staggered as he growled at Uta for interrupting his meal and screamed at him he will kill him. It would be laughable if Uta could feel anything other than grief and untapped fury. Red on black eyes watched seemingly with no emotion as the other ghoul's rinkaku kagune transformed into a kakuja, the thing overtaking his upper body on the right side nearly his entire face except for his mouth. Copious amounts of drool fell from his mouth, showing he was hungry again. How disgusting.

It was Uta’s turn to launch his attack. His kagune deflected the kakuja with ease as he lunged at Yamori. The wing cut through the other ghoul's shoulder and he screamed in pain. The tearing of mother’s kagune was so satisfactory.

 Uta thought, his next attack going for the kakuja and stabbing it in multiple places with his left wing, briefly making it unusable.

“Mon dieu…” A murmur from Tsukiyama sounded from the doorway, purple hues widening at the scene before them when they had arrived. “C’est vil…!” He commented on the bloodied state of the room and at the mangled Kaneki.

 _‘At least I would have had some class eating Kaneki,’_ he thought, not even daring to say that out loud. Tsukiyama knew fully well he would be killed without a second thought if he tries to do what Yamori had done. Or even thought about it. And from the look of things, Uta was beyond terrifying.

“Uta…” Renji breathed, his eyes were wide in shock from seeing such ferocity exuding from his friend. He had never seen Uta like this even when they fought. And he definitely hasn’t seen the tattooed ghoul's kagune either. It was terrifying yet beautiful. It was wise for him and Tsukiyama to keep their distance. From how Uta was after noticing Kaneki's state, he might turn on them. Yomo worried he may not get his friend under control since his mental state hinged on the nearly deceased boy on the ground several yards away. And it seemed like Yamori did a good job in taking away the only thing that kept Uta sane. For now, he had no choice but to watch. The fight finally approached its crescendo.

The tattooed ghoul moved too fast for Yamori to see and he was behind him. In the next moment, Yamori was being ripped into and ripped apart by hands and kagune as he was forcibly knocked to the ground. His kakuhou was eaten into and ripped out resulting in the kakuja disappearing, his bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the entire room. God, he tasted horrible and Uta has eaten his fair share of ghouls before when he fought for his own survival.

Uta then turned Yamori onto his back so he could look him in his eyes. The sounds of an explosion occurred a floor above them and were drawing closer to their location. Pretty soon Uta and his group will be cornered if they don’t escape now. Yamori managed a weak laugh.

“If you stay here, you will die too.” He sneered.

“I just did,” Uta said, his voice wavered with the last shred of emotion as he thought of Kaneki. “Do you have any idea how that felt…?” he nearly whispered as he plunged his hand into Yamori's chest and ripped out his still beating heart, warm blood ran down Uta's tattooed arm.

He glanced at the heart in his hand briefly then back at Yamori who was hanging on his last thread of life. “It felt like that.”

Yamori was gasping as Uta stood to his feet then crushed his head under his foot, not even giving the man any mercy. He had no reason to since he took what wasn’t his.

Uta stood to his feet and made quick strides over to Kaneki. His kagune retracted back into his body as he drew closer to his deceased lover. The lingering sweet scent that was Kaneki washed over Uta and he was brought back to reality. He didn’t want to live a life where Kaneki didn’t exist. His heart really was gone and the one who ripped it out of him is now dead like his lover. The raven haired ghoul hope he enjoys hell.

A bloodied hand brushed Kaneki's white bangs away from his eyes before they gently closed the lids. Fresh red tears fell from Uta's eyes had gone unnoticed even as they streaked his face. Never again will Uta see those beautiful smoky grey eyes gaze at him with love and innocence. How his creamy cheeks flush a lovely rose color whenever he received a flattering compliment from the tattooed ghoul. How happy his voice becomes when Uta asks him about a particular book he likes. All of that and more was taken from him and never to be enjoyed again. Kaneki was his heart and now he's gone. Uta figured he might as well be dead, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Uta having an Ukaku type of Kagune is something I think about him having. I feel like it would suit him very well. And I'm sure I am not the only one. ♥ If Ishida-sensei has shown it differently in the manga, forgive me. I am still not far into the manga. (I haven't reached :re yet...) My progress on tg has halted because I have been so into Yuri!!! on Ice lately and screaming about it. (⊙▽⊙")
> 
> Some French via Google translate (wish Tsukiyama would speak Spanish because then I would actually have a chance in being correct because I am a bit fluent in it more than I am with French. LOL)
> 
> ☆ Mon dieu: "My god..."  
> ☆ C'est vil: "It's vile!" or "How vile!"
> 
> I know a little French, but as to whether these are accurate or not, feel free to correct me~
> 
> I hope this was okay. And because this was as gore-y as I could possibly describe to the best of my abilities, I hoped everyone didn't ignore the tags. I mean, seriously. Also, trying to break out of my usual romance stuff by writing this sad story. I don't think I did the theme or anime justice, but gotta give me points for trying. (/^▽^)/ Anyway, thank you guys for reading, and I hope to write something happier for these two again~~


End file.
